Glitch
by DemonRider404
Summary: When a virtual reality game system traps the group inside a survival horror, they get a lot more than they bargained for, including romance, close brushes with death, and a half-insane girl who's been in there for years. Lots of romance, crackfic-ish stuff, suspense, and sexy stuffs...SoMa, SoulStar, KidMa, StarOC...you name it.


**Disclaimer:**

**NightMare: *Looks around* Well, since DemonRider is off crying in her Emo Corner, I guess I'll do this thing...so, she doesn't own Soul Eater or Amnesia and all that...yeah. Let's just get to the horror story.**

**Oh, by the way, this was so my idea for her to write this. x3**

* * *

**A/N: Okay...DemonRider here...out of the Emo Corner...sorry, I didn't think the game Amnesia was that scary. T.T That and friggin' Slender, dude...anyhow, so NightMare and I decided to play Amnesia after we saw Pewdiepie do it (love Pewdiepie x33) and she inspired me to write this story. Enjoy!**

Glitch

**A short note from the author:**

Alright, I think I should let you guys know, in trying not to put too many spoilers in here for the video game (because it's just too damn awesome...that and I really don't need a copyright claim) I've kind of fabricated a "custom story." Except this time it's literally a story. So, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1:**

"It cannot be that scary."

"Trust me, Soul, you'll shit yourself."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You're just a pussy."

"I'm serious! Give it a shot."

"Alright, Black*Star. But I'm still convinced you're just a sissy."

Soul seated himself comfortably in the computer chair and slipped the headphones on. Leaning back, he watched the opening credits roll by and then raised an eyebrow when the title menu came up: _Amnesia: The Dark Descent. _He hummed thoughtfully, clicking through the instructions and sending Black*Star to shut the light off and close the blinds. Once all was said and done, Soul typed in his name and created the profile. As it loaded, he sat back, watching the screen with an unchanging expression. Black*Star crouched next to him.

The screen faded into a scene of a creepy, deserted-looking castle. The curtains were shredded, dust settled over everything, and it basically looked like the place hadn't been inhabited in centuries. Soul smirked at Black*Star.

He leaned forward, set his fingers on WASD, and grabbed hold of the mouse, careful not to let his facial expression betray the knots that were currently settling in his stomach. As he quick-read hints, slowly figured out controls, and "what-the-fuck"ed through a couple of dizzying sanity loss moments, Black*Star intently watched his friend for any sign of a freak-out.

The two boys were so caught up in their individual staring that neither noticed when the door to Soul's room opened and a certain blonde walked in. With a smirk on her face, she approached Soul from behind—having recognized this particular game—and just stood behind him for a couple seconds. Silently, cautiously, she reached around and grabbed him by the shoulders. She leaped back when the chair began to fall backwards, its occupant ripping off his headset and just barely steadying himself on the desk.

"_Ohmyfuck!—_goddamn it, Maka!" Soul growled. He turned around to glare at her as she doubled over laughing. "That was about the most _uncool _thing you could've done just then!"

"But it was hilarious!" she countered between peals of laughter. Black*Star chuckled.

"I kinda have to agree with her. You shoulda seen your face."

"Fuck off," were Soul's final dismissive words as he slipped the headset back on and went back to his game. Just as he got his wits (and his character's) about him again, Tsubaki and Liz appeared at the doorway.

"Is everything alright in here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, we thought we heard screaming and yelling," Liz added.

"That's cause you did," Black*Star laughed. "Maka came in here and snuck up on Soul while he was playing a scary video game. You shoulda seen his face; he was scared shitless!"

"Hey, what game is that...?" Liz mused, "I think I've seen it before..."

"It's called 'Amnesia,'" Black*Star explained. "I guess it's a kinda...scary...weird..."

"It's a survival horror game," Soul said, forgetting about pretending he couldn't hear them making fun of him. "I guess it's supposed to be one of those freaky jumpscare mindfuck things."

"Ooh, games that scare the literal shit out of people! Sounds like fun!" Liz said excitedly, bounding up next to Maka to watch over Soul's shoulder. All three of them—four, if you count the cat in Soul's lap, which he was currently ignoring—listened excitedly to his quiet musings.

"Hmm...so I grab this here, then—whoa, what the hell...ah, get outta my way...shit!...why aren't there any...oh, look, there's—ah shit, it's stuck...damn..."

"Is everything alright in here, Soul?" Kid's voice came from the doorway. "I thought I heard you talking to yourself...is that Amnesia?"

"Didn't think a prim and proper guy like you would recognize a survival horror," Soul answered absently.

"Even reapers need to let go and have a little fun every now and then."

"Ooooooh, video games!" came the voice of the only missing person. Practically flying next to Soul, Patty pressed her cheek against Soul's, squishing their faces together so she could watch.

"Ehh...Patty?" Soul muttered. "Don't you think you're a little close?"

"Hehehehe _amnesiaaaahhh!" _Patty cried, grabbing a baseball bat out of practically nowhere and swinging it in a random direction...that direction just happening to be the one where Black*Star was crouched down. Sprawled out on the floor, he groaned, "I don't think the idea of Amnesia is to actually _give it _to someone..."

Kid came up behind Soul and stared at the screen, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, come now, Soul, this is no way to play a video game," he finally said. Soul looked up at him with a scowl.

"Hey, I'm the video game god here. So if you're gonna start ranting about how I'm not symmetrical, then you can go f—"

"No, no, no. Just follow me. I'll show you a better way to play a first-person survival horror game."

"Aaand pray tell, how's that...?" Soul asked nervously. Kid only smirked.

"With an actual first-person view, of course...which means a better console."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to group up at Kid's house in the living room, where he displayed for them with the push of a button, a 200-inch plasma flat-screen TV, about every gaming console known to man, and several odd-looking helmets. The other two boys' jaws dropped to the polished tile floor.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know Kid was a gamer!" Soul cried.

"Not to mention he has everything from Atari to Nintendo Gamecube to fucking Xbox360!" Black*Star added. The girls all shared a look, unsure whether to be amazed by Kid's game collection, entertained by the boys' reactions, or just plain weirded out. Maka was the first to voice what was on all the girls' minds.

"What are those strange helmets for, Kid?"

Kid smiled. "Those, Maka, are the 'better consoles' I was talking about." He glided over to the table containing the video game systems and picked up a green and black helmet. It somewhat resembled a motorcycle racing helmet, with a black visor and the shell having an eerie electronic green glow...

"Behold," Kid murmured, "the latest model in virtual reality gaming...the Nintendo Exodus Virtual Emulator."

The boys got sparkles in their wide eyes, mouths forming perfect O's and simultaneous "No way!"s. Maka furrowed her brow.

"I've never heard of it."

"Me either," said Liz. Patty and Tsubaki, virtually clueless to video gaming anyway, nodded their heads in agreement. Black*Star strode forward and picked up one of the helmets from the table, stroking it admiringly.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know," he told them. "You at least know what virtual reality gaming is, right? I'd hope..."

The girls nodded.

"It's where you put on a helmet kind of like that and it projects it so that it's like you're literally _in _the game," Maka explained. "I thought it was only a theoretical concept...?"

"Well, you thought wrong," Black*Star mused. "Can I try it, Kid?"

Kid reached over and grabbed the helmet from Black*Star, tapping a virtually invisible button on the outer shell.

"Evie," he said.

"Evie?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can call her Evie if I want to. Anyway, if you take the Nintendo part out, the initials spell EVE. So, I call her Evie." He turned back to the helmet. "Evie, activate _Amnesia: The Dark Descent._"

A loading screen showed up on the enormous TV; the same one that a currently starstruck Soul realized he had seen on his own computer.

"_Amnesia: The Dark Descent_ activated," replied a smooth, electronic female voice. "Please put on the helmet to begin."

"Yoo-hoo!" Black*Star grabbed the helmet and excitedly thrust it onto his head. "Whoa! Dude, guys, this is so-"

_Bzzhht!_

Everyone stared at the center of the living room...where Black*Star _was_. He had just been there, then vanished in a flash of static. Not even his helmet remained. From the screen, they could hear Black*Star's voice.

"Wait...wait, what the hell? Oh my God this is _so COOL!_"

There was silence as they amazedly watched Black*Star look around in first-person. Finally, Soul tensely walked up and took a helmet for himself.

"Wait, Soul," Maka protested nervously, "are you sure that's such a good idea? Look what happened to Black*Star..."

"Pretty sure it's just part of the whole 'virtual reality' thing. Don't worry, Maka. I'm a video game god; I'll be alright." He smiled at her and slipped the helmet on, and he, too, vanished in a flash of static.

The speakers soon blared a new sound next to Black*Star's ranting.

"Oh God...oh God, no! Evie! _Evie!_"


End file.
